runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Draziw
} Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archived Archived today! Feel free to leave messages below. 13:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Add Realm of Gods Why? Why'd you delete the Universal Triumvirate page? Even if they moved to a new wiki this should've stayed for historical purposes. Can you please add us to the clan list? Our clan is "King's Court" and we are active, donate, and are very loyal. Thank you so much! DDD They're not deleted. They're moved to the actual talk page. --Saftzie (talk) 11:33, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello, recently joined this network to add my clan to this Wikia page. Could you please put it on to the official list? Name: A Bene Placito ||| abbr: ABP ||| Type: social/casual |||cb req: 80+ (OR 1250+ ttl lvl) ||| # members: ~30 Thank you much! Sir Goreth (talk) 22:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for adding the clan to the list, but could you please add the combat requirement? should say: 80+ (or 1250+ total level) thanks again, Sir Goreth (talk) 20:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Not quite right. We are Pay to Play only, despite having a few inactive free players in the clan on rs main site. also, please add the (or 1250+ total level) to combat req, like the way The 72 Clan's req was set up. Sir Goreth (talk) 14:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) '' ^this has been dealt with, thank you Sir Goreth (talk) 02:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) The Roman Empire Hi, The Roman Empire's page is severely outdated, and i'd like to update it, but its locked by you. Is there any way for me to edit it? RL Glacies (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Anyone still alive? 05:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Administratively? Not really. In the actual wiki? that's debateable. Sir Goreth (talk) 18:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for responding back from my friend's talk page! Alright, so this is my first time working with templates and designing tables on source mode... and #if s as well, lol. First of all, here is a link to the http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clan_Event_Template template Second of all, here are the things I am trying to achieve: (1) In the "Members" cell. I want an #if where if I write "|members=yes" on my clan page, this icon will appear. The second part of the "if" is: If I did not mention the "|members" on my clan page, this icon will appear. (2) I want the "!Images" and the "| Images" to occupy 100% of the first two rows of the table. I want them to be in line with the rest of the bottom rows. Just make it look homogenous :s Thanks a bunch Draziw :D I hope I made things clear enough :s 22:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Update: Oh, also. I would like the images that I put in the images cells to be horizontally next to each other, not vertically on top of each other. Thanks again! Update:Update: I managed to solve problem number (2), still waiting for your much appreciated help with the other problems! 23:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Update:Update:Update: Have a safe trip, Draz! I managed to bypass the parameters obstacle entirely! Thanks for your guidance! Now the only remaining problem is having the images appear side by side instead of vertically on top of each other. And again, your aid and guidance is fully appreciated! 04:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Final update: Woohoo!!! I managed to solve literally all of the problems that I was facing regarding the template! I managed to get the images to be sideways by reducing their size to 333px each, I am guessing the maximum cell width is 666px? No matter, now. It has been a very fun and informative few hours for me, learning about wikia editing and how tidious of a job it may be. Even better knowing that someone as patient as you are is right behind my back incase I mess anything up. Your support is well recognised and much appreciated Draziw! 05:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Issues with editing Ok, so I just got told by a friend that I should be able to use something called 'classic editor' and it should be an option on the drop-down menu of the edit. However, for me, I only get History and Rename on the drop-down menu and was wondering why I can't use 'classic editor' if others are able to? Thanks The R A Z 3R 02:09, June 25 2015 (BST) Need some template help *Hiya Draz! I need your help in this small thing I had in mind. In this http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clan_Event_Template I wanted to use a slideshow under the Images cell instead of having the photos appearing next to each other. I thought about using: "gallery type="slideshow"> } " But it didnt work :/ Can you please pin point where I went wrong? I hope I made myself clear enough, thanks! 02:24, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ** Yes, that is exactly what I had in mind. A slideshow of changeable images within the template. So you believe I should drop the whole idea since it will not work or try harder to achieve it? I believe that if that worked, it would enable me to put more photos within one cell without distorting how the cell looks like and it would generally look much cleaner. Your thoughts? :) As usual. Thanks for all your support! 14:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) *** When I tried it out, the gallery itself did work. However, I couldn't set the " }" inside the gallery to be able to add photos in the gallery for each time I use the template. I want it so that I can write "|images = " in the clan page and all the images that I would input would appear as a slideshow. I'll try my hardest to make it work! Thanks a lot Draz! 17:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Clan:AfroBros Clan:AfroBros page needs immediate removal because the whole thing seems to be a joke. The page contains whole lots of inappropriate language and editing it is to the point of impossibility, because then it'll just add confusion to the whole writing. Please fix this, thanks. hi id like to add my clan to the clan list how would i go about doing so List of Clans, Clan:Dark Dreams to be added Hey, can you add Clan:Dark_Dreams to the list of clans. It would be appreciated, thanks. :) Slawthtobi (talk) 14:49, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Slawthtobi RE:RE:Recent Edits Hey Draziw, I understand your reasoning regarding them being the owner of the clan and creator of the page. I have no personal bicker of any kind against them. Looking through that user's Contributions and Talk page though, I noticed they had received a profanity warning for circumstances that were identical to this situation[citation]. I was simply trying to maintain the standards that it appeared Wiki Admin MinigameGod wanted to be upheld. I did not vandalize the page, nor make what I felt were unnecessary changes - I only removed the parts that I found to be offensive. I'll do as you ask and stay away from this person's page. I came to this Wiki recently hoping I could make a difference like I did on the Runescape Players Wiki. The situation here matched very closely to what was going on over there - inactive admins, excessive swearing/profanity, and people behaving as though that was acceptable. I was hoping to clean this Wiki up as I did the Players Wiki, but it is clear my help is not wanted here. Instead of being welcomed for trying to help, I'm instead being referred to as a tattle and a snitch, and being told by you that my attempts to make this Wiki suitable are not welcome. I won't be returning to this Wiki. I think you've made your stance very clear. Instead, I'll be directing more of my time to helping moderate the DarkScape Wiki. Kent Knifen (talk) 04:15, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Draziw. Thanks for helping out with the confusion. I was worried my clan page would start to get stripped piece by piece because of things like this. Our "controversial" clan page can be somewhat of a pain because of the constant attacks on it but it means a lot to us and we like to keep this part of our lives' history untampered with. Again, thank you for putting up with the page and let me know if there are any issues. Peace! Wikia's Terms of Use Hi, I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin here. I've had a complaint about Clan:24z_Mofoz. While we don't have a problem with bad language (in general) we do object to racial slurs, including those with the spelling changed. I've remove the problem quotes, please can you keep an eye on the page to see they aren't put back? Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Could I please get some help adding my clan to the clan list on the clan wikia page. Thanks 20:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I require some help to add my clan to the clan wiki page. I'm new to the RuneScape Clan Wiki. Thanks. No problem No problem man, I pop in from time to time to make sure nothing like that happens. When I saw it had happened to a sysop page, it abhorred me. Say, when you get the time, can you email me? Lanclot455@gmail.com. I would really appreciate it! Thanks! -- [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice, 9th Major Executive']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 02:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) The conversation has less to do about the wiki and more about something else that I find to be very important. -- [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice, 9th Major Executive']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk''']] 02:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Rogue Ninja Civilization Page Hi Draz, Can you please remove the "Disputed Infromation" template at the top of my clan's page or please tell me what information is being disputed so I can provide evidence? My clan's page is: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Rogue_Ninja_Civilization We're returning back to developing our clan's wikia page on this site after fomerly focusing on the wiki Jagex had created. Thank you, S4 Vandal edit on clan page Hey! This is regarding the recent "vandal" edit on the page: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Pop_Till_You_Drop. It would be really helpful if you could mark the IP (I see that you've already posted on the vandal's talk page) so that if this happens again by the same person, he can be blocked from further edits. Since this is his first offense, it would be harsh to block him/her right away. Thanks in advance! Jiten Alien (talk) Back from the dead? I got the talk page email atleast! Considering this is my first edit since 2014, which was also a message on your talk page, I'd consider myself pretty inactive though... I rarely log into RS anymore - found myself as a bit of an OW addict since. Let me know if you need help here in anyway though... I'll take the opportunity to archive my talk page (if I can remember how) I guess! haha 00:16, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Had some spare time today. Made a new clan infobox, linking it all correctly and added a button on the main page for newcomers to start a new clan page easier with Template:Newpage_clan_userbox. The P2P/F2P icons aren't working on the infobox though if you wanted to give it a look.... as I've given up trying haha? 11:53, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Fixed! Took me way too long to remember how parser functions worked. Feel free to have a look over and improve it. I think the dream would be for a bot to collect the data from said templates on different Clan pages and make the list on List of Clans verifying to see if the Clan exists officially on runescape.com - anyway, I'm off on holidays for 6 weeks, catchya! 15:04, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Clan list Hi could you add our clan to the clan list ? It’s called: Happy weeds Happy weeds is an Allrounder clan with German roots. We always looking for friendly new cc members. We also have a discord channel. Hello, could you kindly please remove this page. It's outdated and I want it to be forgotten. https://runescapeclans.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Merchants